Conventionally, as a vehicle brake device, a device, which generates a braking force at a wheel of a vehicle based on a hydraulic pressure in a master chamber generated in response to a movement of a master piston, is mounted on the vehicle. A wheel cylinder, for example, is the device that generates the braking force at the wheel. Generally, a valve which opens or closes a fluid flow passage, is provided in a conduit which is connected to the master chamber. For example, valves are provided in conduits which connects the master chamber and the wheel cylinder and in conduits or the like which connects the master chamber and a reservoir through the wheel cylinder. Whether these valves are in abnormal state or not can be, for example, judged by means of a wheel pressure sensor which detects a hydraulic pressure in the wheel cylinder (wheel pressure). The vehicle brake device which detects an abnormality of valve is disclosed, for example, in PCT International Patent Publication 2010/109525 A.